The Extravagant Seven
In the past, there were seven mighty heroes that crawled out from the Cataclysm, bearing powers and abilities beyond imagination. Their tales and legends have survived even down to our day and some even say that one or two of them even still live. Alastor Write the second section of your page here. Gundulf, the Gun Wizard Write the second section of your page here. Roaring Queen Suzanne Legends tell Suzanne obtained her brazen body and breath of fire after drinking from a cup of magical run-off in a rather suicidal wager. Tales abound from the Roaring Queen's many exploits, for even before she joined the Seven she had quite the fondness for alcoholic beverages and a matching thirst for a good battle. Until her new companions managed to keep her urges in check, Suzanne's drunken matches with whoever challenged her were almost as destructive as the many dangers the Seven confronted. It is said the Roaring Queen eventually met her end when her endless consumption of liquors finally disrupted her inner fire and caused a terrible explosion. What was left of her is known nowadays as the Green Torch, a round hole in the ground several miles deep perpetually roasting with magical bright green flames. The sheer amount of energy has caused many fire elementals to be born from its depths, and even today they remain a common sight on its surroundings Thunderman Thor He was the mightiest warrior in his village, saving the people from terrifying beasts and evil warlords countless times. On his return home from one such venture, he was caught in a magically charged thunderstorm. He sought to defeat the storm by climbing atop the highest mountain and defying it with all his might. Instead, the storm lashed out at him and struck him from off the peak. When he awoke, he found himself unscathed and unhurt, as expected. He continued on his way, coming to the outskirts of his village. A dragon, however, decided to interupt the reunion, attacking Thor. With a thunderous, booming shout, Thor knocked the dragon from the sky, implaing it on a nearby rock spire. It seemed that thunderstorm had given him the ability to amply the power of his voice! His hammer, too, seemed to be enchanted. When he struck the killing blow on the dragon, the great beast was shattered apart in a gory shower of blood, along with the rock face and even the ground beneath him. From then on, it was called Midgardspillr, or Earthbreaker. John Ymir, the Mountain King A true titan of a hero, John Ymir gained his immense strenght and size from a magic crystal embedding itself on his forehead and used it for the good of all ever since. Considered among the most powerful of the Seven, he was the one living thing ever capable of confronting the dreaded Grendel on equal terms; It was Grendel who ended up slaying him, but the terrible scar Ymir left on the beast on their last and greatest conflict would never fade, not even with the monster's prodigious regenerating abilities. John Ymir's fossilized bones still remain in this world, and he is held in extremely high regard by natural giants, who believe him to be the first offspring of their deity Mother Winter Inari Described in most tales as extraordinarily beautiful, Inari was changed by a surge of magic bathing the avalanche she had been trapped beneath. While posessing great power over ice and snow, she didn't appear to fully control it and was often said to shiver from her own icy aura. Inari and the great John Ymir appeared to be very close in many legends, many more stating their relationship to go further than that. A particularly obscure one even suggests that by the time Ymir died in his legendary clash witth Grendel and Inari retreated to the northern ice caps in her grief, she did so with Ymir's seed within her No one knows what became of Inari, but her figure lives on as the embodiment of winter in popular culture, and giants in particular insist their entire race was born from her frigid womb, the true children of John Ymir